Battle for The Grid
by zychotik
Summary: Tron is gone, and 3 programs must pick up the slack while the wait for his return. A darkness waits in the distance, waiting to strike and take over the Grid. Are the three programs up for the fight a head, or will they stumble and fall? Enter into the Grid and find out. [Three OCs, Zyykial, Venna, and Havoc. Takes place after Tron Legacy. R&R please]


**Hey Z here. This is my second attempt at a Tron Fic, I hope that it is enjoyable. I only have a couple chapters done, so there should be an update fairly quickly. **

**I don't own Tron, or its characters, I only own mine, and my ideas.**

**I am not Beta'd so I apologize now for any mistakes in spelling and grammar, if there is something bugging you about my writing please feel free to comment about it, and I will do my best to take all criticism under consideration. Thank you and enjoy.**

It's been 10 Cycles since the portal was destroyed by the creator, Flynn. Zyykial stood at the edge of the Sea of Simulation, the pixelated waves lapping the grid floor silently, the shimmer of its lights dancing across the fair features of the program. Except, Zyykial was more than a program, some might say he was an ISO, but he wasn't. He was an adaptive program, with a high processing integrated AI built in. He was the next level security program, specifically coded to hunt down and hunt the most corrupted of progams, those who became one of the various codes of Virus, and many have died again such corruption just of its sheer force. The most notable of Viruses was CLU.

"Why meet here?" A voice came from behind him, he didn't even look over his shoulder to see who it was. He only talked to one program since his installation. Rax, a dark skinned program who had fell beside Zyykial and followed his gaze with his own eyes.

"Tron is out there… He must be recovered." Zyykial's reply was a statement of fact, not a command or request; it was simply what it was. Tron was in the sea, and he needed to be recovered immediately, for the sake of the Grid.

"Must I remind you that it is impossible? We may be able to find his code in the sea, but to dive to the depths, we simply cannot do."

"Then adapt." Zyykial almost hated other programs for the near sighted answers. They don't adapt, they don't evolve.

"That's your answer for everything, isn't it." Rax was clearly getting annoyed by the repetitive answer.

"If you cannot do something, adapt to overcome, and then do it. It is simple logic."

"Not so simple for basic level programs."

"Good thing you are not a basic level program. Make it happen, Rax"

"As you wish." He sighed in contemplation, and looked at the scattered specks of light in the sky, clouds scarce. "Calm night."

"Calm before the storm, nothing more" Zyykial's helmet and visor lowered and collapsed into his battle suit. The violet light from his suit was as dim as he was calm. His white hair was short and spiked in many directions, his violet eyes distant and lost in the sea. He turned slowly and looked at the dark clouds distant over the waste lands, and sighed softly, "Darkness is coming."

Rax lowered his head in respect and turned to leave, stopping and looking over his shoulder for a final comment to Zyykial.

"We will retrieve Tron then, I will report back when we have him." With that Rax took his leave, his green hue fading into the distance and Zyykial turned back to the sea and looked down at his inner right arm, where a display illuminated just as the cycle turned over. Lighting cracked in the distance, and the grid surged slightly. To most programs it would go unnoticed, but to Zyykial this was a signal. A sign that two more of his kind had arrived. 3 out of 4 security programs needed for the coming cycles were now on the grid. The last would be Tron, and then maybe, the grid may have a chance. Maybe.

He pressed a button on the display and a shrill of beeps confirmed his action, activating his silent beacon. He lowered his arm, the display shutting off as it collapsed back into his wrist. His eyes found the sea again, as he waited silently.

He didn't have to wait long as two programs in similar dim hues of dark blue flanked him. Their helmets collapsed revealing a red headed female program and a black haired male, both just as fair skinned as Zyykial.

"Venna, Havok, Welcome to the Grid. You both know what I know, and starting now, we are the guardians of this city. Which of you holds the upgrade?"

Venna stepped forward. "I do, sir" She detached something from her arm and handed it to Zyykial and stepped back as he stashed it his own arm.

"We should move, I am picking up faint signals from viruses in the city." Havok had his display illuminated and was turning towards the city.

Zyykial was the leader, the alpha of the three. Venna was the beta, his second, and carried an air of power with her that goes unnoticed until one loses to her in combat. Havok was the technical support, adapting vehicles with a recoding mod implemented in his own code. Each of the three had their talents, and had a role to fill, but all were adaptive. Even still they had a purpose like all programs. Primary objective, retrieve and upgrade the program known as Tron, secondary, fall to under his command and protect the Grid.

Zyykial nodded and the three started a jog towards the city, each jumping and pulling a unique bike from their belts and activating them around themselves, riding into the city…

Deep in the bowels of the city, a program with a black hue lurks in the darkness. His red eyes scanning and calculating. The hue of his attire brightened into a sky blue as his eyes changed from red to a pale green, a similar color inking into streaks upon his hair. He stepped from the darkness of the alley and walked towards a more populated street, perfectly disguised to go unseen. He lurked silently, watching as he moved among the masses of programs going about their business, unaware of the world around them. He spotted a loner, a simple spell check program, alienated, and most likely unnoticed by most if not all programs. Small, weak, the perfect candidate for a new start.

He followed the program, softly, and silently, until they were on a lone length of street, just off the main lines of the city, empty, alone. No one to see anything happen, to be able to intervene. He picked up the pace and caught up to the program, who was startled by the sudden company. He just smiled and patted the program on the shoulder, slowing them to a stop.

"If I told you I could get a new program code, and give it to you for free, would you take it?" His voice was sinister, yet delicate, so as to not create fear where none should be.

"Yes. I would very much like a new program code." He responded as if it was protocol. An automated response.

"Then I have an offer for you…"

They city was calm, patrons and programs heading for the arena for the next round of games, while others attended to their programmed functions. Clubs and bars began to open, and music began seep from their entrances, and yet none got the business or clientele like the End of Line club in Central Plaza. In Zyykial's opinion the perfect breeding ground for viruses.

As the elevator ascended the tower, the trio of programs activated their combat helmets, not unlike those found in the games, but with an info-display visible only from the inside that displayed program information like billboards. The lift opened and the entered the club in step, ignoring the various stares they were now receiving. Zyykial smirked, as one program stood out, his info display flashing up like lights from reading its code. Zyykial approached the program and turned his body to face him.

"Virus Code level 2, Vampire Virus. Feeds off programs to sustain and replenish a depletion code construct, not unlike Vampires of the User world. Threat assessment: moderate. Venna, code him." Zyykial, held the program as Venna got behind them and illuminated info-display from his Identity Disc.

"Decoding now. Coding shows, not original code, 5th generation, 3 cycle infection. Havok, initiate deresolution sequence." Venna stood aside letting Havok in, there he started to input codes before pulling out a plug coder from a small generator on his palm and plugging it to the disc.

"Later dude" He smirked and the program fell apart in tiny cubes littering the floor. The three programs turned to the room, which had completely silenced. Zyykial stepped foreward.

"We are the security protocol in case of mass deletion, 10 cycles ago the user portal and many wasteland mountains were deleted, as well as several hundred repurposed programs. Scans of the Sea of simulation revealed 1 surviving program, the security program known as Tron. We are his substitution. Viruses of any code level will be eradicated, and their original codes found. We will clean up the grid, those aiding Viruses will be under penalty of the Anti-Viral Law installed upon grid completion. We expect your cooperation. Don't get in our way, and we won't get in yours."

As they turned to leave, a white hued and attired program stopped them, his eyes and hair white, his skin pale.

"Who are you, to come into my establishment, kill a patron, and give orders? If I might ask, hmm?" Zyykial turned to him and leaned forward.

"Caster, also known as Zuse. Falsified programming code, illegal disc and coding. Threat level, low. Under the Anti-Viral Law, you are in offense of three basic Program Laws. Falsifying codes, distributing illegal codes and discs on the black market, and corporate hacking. I can have derezzed for your crimes, I will ignore you status, if you ignore ours." Venna recited, lighting pushing him aside. Without waiting for an answer the trio walked past him and into the lift, turning to face the crowd before the doors closed.

They smiled and looked at each other; their reputation would hit the streets, and virus codes with flare everywhere. They were going to clean the city until the return of Tron. Until his revival….


End file.
